The Gazebo?
by Sundari Harmony
Summary: Town legend says that the gazebo is known for bringing two people together for love.rnrn100th episode spoilers.


**A/N- This is based off of the 100th episodes and previews for the 101. I've been writing this story on and off the whole week, spurred by my recent obsession with Gilmore Girls. I hope you like it!**

-

It had been a month since they'd broken up, but yet neither of them had moved on. They were going on nine years of knowing each other, and they have only spent four months in each others arms. They had been avoiding each other, yet stealing a glance when they thought the other wasn't looking. She hadn't gone in to his diner since the day they broke up. She's relied on coffee from her house and the Inn, but it was acid to her. Nothing could compare to Luke's coffee. It didn't matter that she now bought the same brand as him, it just wasn't the same. She wasn't sitting at the counter, drinking her coffee and staring in to his beautiful green eyes. How she longed for that.

For a month Christopher wouldn't stop calling. It drove Lorelai insane. This is where our story starts, exactly one month after The Break-Up.

"Mom, just go in!" Rory exclaimed, trying to shove her mother up the stairs to Luke's Diner. Lorelai planted her hands firmly on the wall.

"I can't go in there, what are you insane?" Lorelai shot back, peeking around the corner and gazing in to the diner. Just then she snapped back and rested her head against the wall, eyes closed. "Rory, will you please just go in and get me my coffee?"

"This is ridiculous," Rory mumbled as she swung the door open. Lorelai sighed and started pacing in front of the diner. She was looking in to the window as she paced, not noticing where she was going. She ran right in to someone and fell back on to the pavement. "Oh my God I'm so sorry!" Lorelai exclaimed, brushing her hands off and looking up in to the eyes of the last person she wanted to see right now.

Just then he felt a burning sensation on his hand. He tore his eyes away to look down and find he had spilled coffee all over it. It registered in his mind.

"Owe, God!" He scowled and raced over to the sink to wash his hand off. He looked it over. It was only slightly red, and not burned. He turned around to find Rory staring at him.

"Uh... Luke? Are you okay?" she asked, eyeing him carefully.

"Yes I'm fine," Luke responded, looking back out the window with a confused and hurt look on his face. Just then there was an explosion of yelling.

Christopher helped her up off the ground. "Are you okay?" he asked, a hand on her waist. She slid out of his grasp.

"Yes, I'm fine. Christopher, what are you doing here?" she asked, exasperated. He looked to the ground and then back to her.

"I want to talk to you." She sighed and looked away.

"Chris-"

"You hang up on me, you wont return my calls…"

"Why the hell should I Chris!" Lorelai exclaimed as she looked him straight in the eye. He sighed in aggravation.

"Because… I love you, Lor," he replied. Lorelai stared at him in disbelief.

"You… you what?" Chris looked at her pleadingly. He took her hands in his. She shook her head viciously.

"No no no! Chris you _know_ you don't love me!" she yelled, ripping her hands out of his.

"Yes I do! I do! And now I want to make us a family! We can do it!" Chris said desperately. Lorelai couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stared at him, mouth agape.

"Are you out of your mind?" Lorelai half yelled at him. "Chris, look at yourself! You're not married and you have two kids with two different women! You keep bouncing back and forth like it's nothing! When you found out Sherry was pregnant, I accepted the fact that you and I would never get back together. And now …" Lorelai dropped her hand to her side and looked out in to the Square.

"And now… what, Lor?" She turned back to face him with tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't love you," she whispered. His face fell.

"Oh come on Lor, I know you're still in love with me and you know it, too."

"No! Chris! I can't believe you!" she roared, throwing her hands in the air. "You come back here in some desperate attempt to win my heart, but only until you go and get the next girl knocked up. Then I sit here again, hurting like hell, and you don't give a damn! The reason you came back was because my self-absorbed wicked mother put the thought in to your head." Lorelai was shaking with rage.

"Okay, so your mother may have put the idea in my head, but it's the best idea she could have given me! You know we're meant to be together!" Chris exclaimed, voice rising higher.

"At one point I may have believed that, not anymore. Not now, not ever again!" she screamed at him.

"Lorelai-"

"No, Chris! You come back here and _ruin _ my life. I was finally happy! I am in love Chris, and you ruined it!" she screamed at him through tears. "You just can not accept the fact that it's with you!" Chris stared at her blankly, blinking fast and trying to find something to say. "What is it with you anyway? Do you and my mother belong to some sort of club? The Lets-Make-Lorelai's-Life-Miserable Club? You and my mother should be the one's getting together. Get married. Be Mr. and Mrs. Lets-Make-Lorelai's-Life-Miserable, it'll be a gas!" Lorelai paused to catch her breath. "Leave. Me. Alone, Christopher," she snapped at him through clenched teeth, "You've done enough screwing up for one lifetime." She took off for the park, running blindly, tears blocking her vision. She crawled up the stairs of the gazebo and sank on to the bench. She dropped her head in to her hands and cried.

The entire diner was dead silent, shocked by what had just happened outside. Luke saw Lorelai take off running. He took off after her, completely unaware of his surroundings. He didn't even realize what he was doing until he had flung the diner door open. He passed Christopher, clenching his jaw and glaring at him. Chris returned the look, though it was mixed with hurt. Luke jogged across the street, and then slowed his pace as he approached the gazebo. He climbed cautiously up the stairs and sat down gingerly next to her.

"Lor?" he said softly, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder. She looked up at him through teary eyes. It broke his heart to see her like this. She fell into him and sobbed into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. His heart skipped a beat as he realized that once again, he was the one comforting her, not someone else. Not Christopher, not one of her past boyfriends _him_. He kissed the top of her head softly, then rested his chin on her head. She lifted her head to look at him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered o him, looking him in the eye.

"Sorry, sorry for what?" Luke asked, confused.

"For everything I put you through. I'm so horrible. I-" she choked on her words and looked down. Luke put a finger under her chin and lifted her head back up. He looked her over, trying to read her with his eyes. With a finger still under her chin, he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. When they broke apart, her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him.

"Luke…" she started, another tear falling down her cheek. His heart fell and a knot caught in his throat. He was afraid of what she was going to say next. He wiped the tear off her cheek with his thumb just as another one fell.

"It's okay," he whispered to her. She looked him in the eyes.

"No, it's not okay." The confusion was apparently present on his face. Two more tears fell as she began to speak again. "You have been so good to me, and I have been so horrible to you."

"No, no Lorelai, you haven't-"

"Yes I have! I let Christopher come in the way of us. How could I have been so _stupid _?"

"Lor-"

"Luke, I'm sorry," she said softly. He sighed.

"I'm sorry too. I've been blowing this so out of proportion. It's just when I heard all the stuff Chris said …" Luke bit his lip. "I guess I just freaked." She smiled slightly and took his hand.

"Can we just start over?" she asked him, a look of hope in her features. Luke shook his head.

"No, we can't start over." The hurt in Lorelai's expression was overwhelming. He smiled at her and brushed his finger over her cheek. "I don't want to start over. The months spent with you were the best months of my life." He paused as another tear slipped down her cheek. "Let's pick up right were we left off." She burst in to a wide grin and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him in and kissing him. His heart raced, it felt so good to be like this again. It was perfect. He ran his fingers through her hair as they pulled back for a moment and kissed once more. They broke apart and she looked him in the eyes.

"I love you, Luke Danes," she whispered, a grin on her lips. His heart melted.

"I love you too, Lorelai Gilmore." He pulled her to him, and she rested with her head on his shoulder, enjoying the content silence.


End file.
